


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, combined families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Christmas Eve preparations at the Thomas-Brewer house...
Relationships: Elizabeth Thomas Brewer/Watson Brewer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



Elizabeth hummed “White Christmas” along with Bing Crosby as she filled the stockings hanging along the staircase. 

Filling seven of the eight stockings, anyway. She had been forbidden to look inside her own stocking.

Watson was across the room, putting together the new bicycle that had been at the top of David Michael’s Christmas list.

They had swapped out mugs of hot chocolate for glasses of wine after finally getting the younger kids in bed, with Charlie keeping an eye on things upstairs to make sure they stayed in bed.

She had a warm feeling that had less to do with the wine and fireplace, and everything to do with the man sitting in front of the huge Christmas tree with a half-assembled bike, frowning at the instructions. 

This was their first Christmas together, as a married couple and as a family. It was the first Christmas in six years where she wasn’t worried about things being tight, where she wasn’t picking up layaway items and wishing that she could have done a little more for the kids. Elizabeth had always been able to make sure they all had what they needed, but Christmas for a single mom with four kids and very unreliable child support was not the most wonderful time of the year. 

Two of those Christmases, Patrick had sent extravagant and indulgent gifts that had made the kids – especially Kristy – happy and excited and cast what Elizabeth had scrimped and bargained for into the shade. The second year, he’d promised a Christmas visit, left her with excited kids, and finally called to say he couldn’t make it. He hadn’t even bothered to send the kids a card, and he’d left her holding the bag.

Now, as she looked over her shoulder at her husband, Elizabeth couldn’t help thinking that the already respectable pile of presents under the trees had been increased by “Santa’s delivery” to the level of slight ridiculous. Granted, there were six kids’ worth of presents, but it still seemed a bit much.

“I thought we agreed we weren’t going to be extravagant,” Elizabeth teased.

“It’s Christmas,” he said simply. “I am allowed to spoil everyone once a year for Christmas.”

There had been a lot of discussions between them on the money issue. He had plenty of it, and Elizabeth was sensitive to the perception that she was with him for the money. 

She didn’t give a damn about the money – she had been attracted to the man, to his caring, to a million things beside the zeroes after the number on his bank balance. Elizabeth knew he wanted to spoil them more, but she didn’t want to take advantage of him.

But he was right. It was Christmas, and Watson enjoyed playing Santa. She had rather enjoyed the shopping trip they’d gone on for a local family in need, had enjoyed being the “anonymous benefactor” and knowing that a single mom had a little breathing room on Christmas morning.

She smiled at him. “Did you spoil me?”

“I thought we agreed we weren’t going to be extravagant,” he replied mildly. “I’m sure there’s something under there with your name on it.”

“I have been a good girl this year,” she said softly.

He grinned at her. “I’ll be the judge of that. Later.”

Of course, Elizabeth thought as she surveyed the room, the holidays were a complicated time of year. Watson’s relationship with his ex-wife was much more cordial, and their visitation agreement was a generous one. Karen and Andrew were spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day here, and then would go to their mom’s house in the evening to do Christmas with Lisa and her husband. Next year, it would be the opposite, but Elizabeth was glad it had worked out this way. It would be nice to have spend their first Christmas together as a family.

She was also looking forward to their New Year’s Eve party getaway. They’d been invited to a bash in Stamford, so her mother was going to come hold down the fort at the Brewer house, while Watson and Elizabeth went to a formal dinner-dance. Everyone was happy with the idea. 

Elizabeth was counting down the days until she and Watson could enjoy the luxury of a hotel room all to themselves. Not that they didn’t manage to make time for each other here, but it could get challenging with six kids.

She filled Andrew’s stocking, then turned around to see Watson tightening the handlebars on David Michael’s bike. It looked like they might actually manage some time together tonight.

“I think that’s everything,” he said, putting the bike where David Michael could see it first thing when he came down in the morning. “I feel like we bought out a small sports store.”

“Just the baseball section,” Elizabeth told him. It was nice not to stress about being able to pay for sports gear for school. 

Watson glanced at his watch, and shook his head. The bike had taken longer than he’d thought, and he was glad that he’d opted to get Karen roller skates. “Almost midnight. Do we want to take a bet on how early the kids will decide that it’s Christmas?   
Elizabeth sighed. “You mean how early Karen and David Michael will decide it’s Christmas? Probably five-thirty or so.”

“Sounds like Santa’s helpers should get to bed then,” he said softly, sliding his arm around her waist as they walked towards the stairs. 

“Actually,” she said as they made their way up the stairs, “there is one more thing upstairs I need your help with.”

“I am not wrapping or assembling one more thing tonight,” he told her. 

“Don’t worry,” she said softly. “This is something you have to unwrap. No assembly required.”

“I like the sound of that,” he said quietly as they walked down the hall. 

“I thought you might,” Elizabeth replied. “Although it is a little difficult to shop for the man who already has everything he needs.” 

Watson locked the bedroom door, and turned to her, pulled her into a very satisfying kiss. “All I want for Christmas is you, Elizabeth.”

“That, I can promise you,” Elizabeth said, and kissed him back.


End file.
